imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon Crane (Nailbiter)
Over the months, the two habitually would be fighting or passionately making out, with Warren's obsession of the Buckaroo Butchers frequently getting in the way. Sharon was preparing to go to prom with Edward Warren. As they prepped in the room, she began biting her nails out of habit from seeing Warren do it habitually. Warren appeared distraught and ran out of the room. He left her a note, apologizing for it. Sharon cried on her mom's shoulder. Her mom comforted her telling there will be others, but Sharon told her she had a secret that she was pregnant. Eliot's Disappearance Upon responding to a disturbance, Crane found Nicholas Finch attacking several locals. When they learn they are both searching for Eliot and are both surprised he stood them up. They decide to team up and search for their missing friend. When they headed to the hotel where Eliot was staying, they find the place is in flame. Finch burst into the room to recover the evidence Eliot had accumulated. When they return to town and find the Murder Store is draped with the body of a boy and his nails have been chewed off. They head to Edward Warren's, the nailbiter, home to investigate if he was involved. They save his life from an angry mob but quickly bring him in for questioning. He's later exonerated by the mortician since the fingers were pulled off by pliers, not the way Warren would traditionally chew them off. They are told that the dead body found in the burning was the Book Burner's. They agree to check out the gravesite. At the gravesite, they are attacked by Robby. Robby admits he was ordered to do it and they let him go. Crane and Finch soon discovered a series of underground tunnels where Eliot was tied up and mutilated. They rushed him to the hospital. Deciding to follow up on Robby, they went to his house and found the book burner mask. Suspecting he got it from the Murder Store, they head over to find the Murder Store in flames. The jump into action as a man dressed in a Minotaur suit and Warren are inside. Warren claims he was a silent partner and was only there to collect his money as the Minotaur man runs off. Crane is soon called to help children who have been abducted by their busdriver. Finch gets the local pastor, who knew the busdriver, to tell them his usual hangout and rushes to save the children. They're shocked when one of the children suddenly slices the throat of the bus driver and wonder if the town makes the killers of if the killers make the town. Caves of Buckaroo Soon, Finch showed up at Sharon's home with Warren. He had beaten him up and showed signs of abuse and admitted to Sharon he had 'interrogated' Warren for information. Warren was now prepared to tell them the secret behind Buckaroo serial killers and brought them to the Serial Killer Graveyard. In the caves below, they found a second statue similar to the one Finch found underwater. As they were investigating, Warren slipped out in the darkness. Crane drove to the hospital where a commotion had been called in. She found Warren was being accused of attacking Carroll at the hospital. Crane thew Warren into the vehicle with her and Finch as they drove to the lake where the bus had submerged earlier. Warren lead them on a tour of more hidden tunnels from beneath the lake. He showed them he found the original five people who moved to Buckaroo to become serial killers. However, soon Alice appeared and said she had also been investigating the Buckaroo secrets. When the Butcher of Buckaroo suddenly appeared and stabbed Alice through the back, he looked at the group and told them to run. Sharon and Finch distracted the Butcher with gunshots while Warren grabbed Alice and they escaped though the tunnels. After discussing that they couldn't outrun him with an injured Alice, they hid under dead bodies until the Butcher passed them. They were informed by Warren that this Butcher has been around for a while. He also told them that they needed to look into Doctor Glory's past, particularly his grandfather. The group escaped and called an ambulance to save Alice. When Sharon wasn't allowed on the ambulance to take Alice to the hospital, Sharon admitted that Alice is actually her teenage daughter in order to be let on. At the hospital, Morty approached her and informed her that he came from a past of killers and he turned out ok. He then informed her that Carroll was awake. She was shocked and headed to Carroll's room with Finch only to discover the FBI had moved him to a classified location. Doctor Glory Later, Sharon stayed late at the hospital watching over her daughter, Alice. When Doctor Glory stopped by and asked her to get some rest and that he would watch over Alice, she remained wary. She recalled how Warren warned her that Glory's past was something to look into. She agreed but returned later that night to sneak into his office. She discovered a book with newspaper clippings of the Buckaroo Butchers. When she overheard him talking on the phone about shifting operations, she sneaked out the back, undetected. She soon headed to the local library to research old books. When the local Librarian told her the FBI confiscated all the books available, she pressed further on her wording. She learned in the 1960s, an old Buckaroo library existed. It burned down to the ground and many of the town's records had been lost. She headed to the spot and found a church had been built over the old Library. When she found a stairwell that resembled the caves at Serial Killer Graveyard, she was suddenly struck from behind by Reverend Fairgold. He muttered she was always poking her head in where it doesn't belong as she passed out. Crane soon woke up and Fairgold attempted to calm her down. She realized she had woke up in the old library she was searching for. The Reverend attempted to explain his actions. He was furious that the town has forgotten about the death of his son, Hank. He told her that he brought her to the old library, which he presumed was what she was looking for and just claimed he was protecting his home when she entered and he struck her. He began to blame her for Hank's death but Sharon claimed she was not just protecting him, but he truly was innocent. The Reverend agreed to work with her in finding out Buckaroo's secret as he didn't want what happened to Hank, to happen to anyone else's child again. Later, Crane headed to the hospital to wait on her daughter, Alice, to wake up. She thought back to her agreement with the Reverend and began to regret her choice. Alice woke up and she told her they'd need to talk when Alice asked for her parents. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}